The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to semiconductor devices with an air spacer and methods of fabricating the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being esteemed as important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices may memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data, or hybrid devices including both of memory and logic elements.
In general, a semiconductor device may include patterns vertically stacked on a substrate and contact plugs for electrically connecting the patterns to each other. An increase in an integration density of a semiconductor device may lead to a reduction in distance between the patterns and/or between the pattern and the contact plug. In this case, since parasitic capacitance between the patterns and/or between the pattern and the contact plug increases, a semiconductor device may suffer from deterioration in performance or operation speed.